


Damn You

by aslkjfoaisdhfiuaskjnfd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Unrequited Love, bruh tobes is gonna feel some hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslkjfoaisdhfiuaskjnfd/pseuds/aslkjfoaisdhfiuaskjnfd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata opened his mouth like he was getting ready to say something else, but then he closed it. He only stayed in the locker room for a few more seconds before slowly backing out. Kageyama refused to turn around and watch him go; that would have made him hurt more.<br/>“Damn you,” Kageyama muttered, his voice shaking.<br/>He didn’t really know if he was referring to himself or to Hinata at the moment. Either way it seemed to be fitting for this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to some heartbreaking music and things kinda spiraled out of control.

“Wow, you’re so cool! You need to toss to me someday! Can you toss to me?”

“Oh, thanks. I guess I can toss to you, Shouyou.”

“Yahoo!”

Hinata grinned broadly as he planted yet another kiss on Kenma’s cheek. Kageyama rolled his eyes and walked all to the other side of the gym, not wanting to have to see that disgusting sight anymore.

Before the Karasuno-Nekoma joint practice started, Hinata had pulled Kenma over to the side. He was holding Kenma’s hands and peppering his face with sweet little kisses. Most of the team members were ignoring them as they warmed up, not giving them a second thought. Tanaka and Noya had teased them a little, but otherwise the two love birds were left alone.

However, Kageyama could not stop watching Hinata and Kenma, even though it made him sick to do so. In the beginning it was only a little annoying to see them constantly kissing and holding each other, but now he found it extremely gross to look at. Every time they started up, Kageyama cleared the area as fast as he could. They were just so in love and Kageyama was sick of it being thrown in his face every time Nekoma and Karasuno have a joint practice. Much to his dismay, these joint practices were becoming more frequent these days.

For a while now, Kageyama has been in love with Hinata Shouyou. It was a little known fact. If you asked him what his feelings were for Hinata, Kageyama would be quick to say that they were just friends and he only saw him as a very valuable team mate. Kageyama would never let people know his true feelings. Even if he was really close to them, he would still never tell people how in love he was with Hinata.

Obviously he never confessed his feelings, because then it would be him instead of Kenma wrapped up in Hinata’s arms at the moment and he would be the one Hinata was kissing. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Kageyama was unable to muster up the courage to express his feelings. He had a feeling that Hinata didn’t feel the same way as he did because of how he was always yelling or ordering him around, so he figured that Hinata would never be interested in him romantically. Plus he didn’t think he was interested in boys. That was, until he announced to the whole team that he was dating Kenma.

Honestly, Kageyama had no clue what to feel about this anymore. He was so tired of keeping in his repressed feelings and he wanted all of them to go away. He was angry with himself for never confessing to Hinata, he was jealous of Kenma because he was the one who Hinata was in love with, and, most of all, he was confused with the whole situation. Why didn’t Hinata love him that way? He was the one who tosses to him, after all. He was the one who brought out Hinata’s skills. Why wouldn’t Hinata look at him the way he looked at Kenma?  

These questions weighed down onKageyama’s mind as he was doing a few warm up serves. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Hinata gave Kenma _the ugliest_ kissy faces. His jealousy and anger were growing by the minute. He didn’t notice how hard he was hitting the ball as he sent it flying to the other side of the gym. His hand would slam into the ball, shooting it straight over the net and crashing into whatever was in its way. Suga had pointed this out to him, but that made him even more frustrated. He was already annoyed with Hinata and Kenma; he didn’t need anybody else bothering him at the moment.

Before he could stop himself or even realized what he was doing, Kageyama aimed the ball in Hinata and Kenma’s direction. It was almost like everything was going in slow motion. Several Nekoma players and a couple of people from Karasuno shouted at Kenma and Hinata to watch out, but it was too late. Kenma was unable to dodge the ball fast enough and it hit him in the face, sending him to the ground flat on his bottom. Hinata freaked out and got down on the ground next to his boyfriend. A large group of people had formed a crowd around the two and many others were making their way over.

“KENMA!” Hinata shouted, taking Kenma in his arms. “Kenma, are you alright?!”

“Ughhhh,” Kenma moaned. His hand was covering his nose that was already starting to bleed.

“OH MY GOD, SOMEONE COME HELP HIM!”

“I’ll get the first aid kit!” the Nekoma libero replied. He sprinted out of the gym as fast as he could.

“Kageyama, what the hell was that for?!” Tanaka yelled. “Are you crazy?!”

Everybody looked away from Kenma and Hinata to stare at Kageyama. He could feel their eyes burning into him. He looked down to avoid their gazes as he started to make his way to the gym’s exit.

“OI, FIRST YEAR!”

That Nekoma player with the slightly shaved head marched up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. He pulled Kageyama to his face, forcing him to look him in the eye. Kageyama’s face was only a few centimeters from the guy and he could smell his fowl breath.

 “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! LEAVE OUR SETTER ALONE!” the Nekoma player bellowed, spit coming out of his mouth. “YOU GOT THAT!”

Kageyama didn’t answer as he squirmed out of the iron grip that the Nekoma player had on him. Without glancing behind him, he fled to the locker rooms in shame. Several people called for him to come back and he could hear Hinata’s voice the clearest out of everyone else’s, but he ignored them. He needed to get out of there. Now.

He only stopped when he knew he was alone. When it looked like nobody had followed him to the locker rooms, he let himself break down. All of the frustration that had been building up for a while finally came out of him in a wave of anger and frustration. He let his tears fall and the shouts that had been held back for so long escape his lungs.

As soon as he served the ball in Hinata and Kenma’s direction, he immediately regretted it. How could he let his jealousy get that out of control? He was fucking fifteen and in high school, yet he was acting like a big baby. He really was a horrible person.

Suddenly, he heard somebody coming into the locker rooms. Kageyama quickly began to clean himself up so maybe they wouldn’t notice that he was crying.

“What was going on? You were a complete mess out there!”

He didn’t have to turn around to know who that was. To his complete horror and embarrassment, it was Hinata. Of all people to come after him, it had to be Hinata. Kageyama would rather it be that rough Nekoma player to follow him into the locker rooms. Maybe he’d be able to punch some sense into him.

“What’s gotten into you?!” Hinata continued. “Why did you hurt Kenma like that? You need to go tell him you’re sorry!”

Kageyama spun around to face Hinata. His eyes were starting to fill up with fresh tears and the sight of this made Hinata stop in his tracks.

“Kag-“ Hinata started to say.

“Shut up!” Kageyama shouted as he balled up his hands into fists. “SHUT UP! DON’T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!”

“Kageyama-“

Hinata reached out to him, but he turned away and wiped his dripping nose on the back of his hand. He mentally cursed himself for being such a brat at the moment and crying in front of Hinata, but he there was nothing he could do to stop the tears from coming.

“Just go away, Hinata,” he croaked. “Go and make sure that Kenma’s not hurt. I’ll be out in a little bit.”

Hinata opened his mouth like he was getting ready to say something else, but then he closed it. He only stayed in the locker room for a few more seconds before slowly backing out. Kageyama refused to turn around and watch him go; that would have made him hurt more.

“Damn you,” Kageyama muttered, his voice shaking.

He didn’t really know if he was referring to himself or to Hinata at the moment. Either way it seemed to be fitting for this situation.

He heard another set of footsteps entering the locker room. It was probably Hinata returning to make him get out. Who else would it be?

“Hinata, I thought I told you to go away,” Kageyama said.

He turned around to see who was there and, instead of Hinata like he had thought, it was Suga. The third year looked almost as frazzled and upset as he did.

“What’s going on?” Suga asked. Despite how he looked, his voice was very soft and calm. “What did you do?”

Kageyama refused to meet Suga’s eyes as he responded. “Nothing happened. I just hit him on accident. It wasn’t on purpose.”

“That wasn’t an accident, Kageyama, and you know it. Now tell me, what was that about? Is something bothering you?”

When Kageyama didn’t respond to him, Suga let out a long sigh and sat down on one of the locker room benches. The two were silent for a while Kageyama scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

 “Is Kenma injured?” Kageyama managed to choke out after a few minutes. “He isn’t seriously injured, is he?”

“He’s going to be fine,” Suga replied. “His nose is just bleeding a lot and he’s going to have to sit out of practice today.”

Kageyama sighed in relief. As long as Kenma wasn’t too damaged everything was okay. He walked over to the bench Suga was sitting on and plopped down next to him. Suga put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

“You know you’re going to have to talk about this eventually,” Suga said. “And you’re going to have to go back out there and face the consequences.”

“I know,” Kageyama groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You don’t have to tell me that.”

“I’m just reminding you. Also, you know you can talk to me about whatever’s bothering you. Sure Daichi’s the captain, but I’m better at helping out with this kind of thing.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to go back and see how things are doing. I’m not going to pressure you to do this at the moment, but I want you to go and apologize to Kenma.”

“Not now. Can’t I stay in here for a while?”

“Just do it by the end of practice, please. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Kageyama nodded and sighed. Suga stood up, pat him on the back, and walked out of the locker room. He was able to relax some more now. The knowledge that Kenma wasn’t seriously injured made him feel a little better, but he couldn’t get rid of the anxiety he had about facing the teams. He was sure that Daichi was going to be very disappointed and that the whole Nekoma team was going to be ready to kill him.

What worried him the most was facing Hinata. There was no way Hinata was going to like him now, so he might as well accept that fact. But, is he even going to still want to play volleyball with him? Sure Hinata’s a forgiving person, but something like this can’t be forgiven easily.

After a few more minutes, Kageyama finally decided that he might as well return to the gym. The walk through the locker room seemed like it was taking forever and he could feel the anxiety starting to eat away at him. Both teams were out there waiting for him to come back and he knew that they’re all going to be waiting to hear what he has to say.

As soon as he walked out of the locker room, all eyes were on him once again. They had been in the middle of a game, but almost at the same time, both teams stopped in mid game to watch what he was going to do.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, running over to him. “What are you doing back here? I thought you were sitting out for the rest of practice.”

“Where’s Kenma?” Kageyama asked, ignoring the question.

“He’s by the bleachers. His nose is bleeding, you know. You made it bleed.”

Those words stung a little bit. Kageyama walked past Hinata and began to make his way over towards where Kenma was sitting. Hinata stood in his spot for a couple of seconds before taking off after Kageyama.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” shouted the rough Nekoma player. “Get away from him!”

“Shut up, Yamamoto,” said Nekoma’s libero. “He’s not going to hurt Kenma this time.”

When Kageyama approached Kenma, the older boy looked up from his the gaming device he was holding. He had two pieces of rolled up tissue up his nostrils and they were both heavily stained with blood.

“Sorry about earlier,” Kageyama muttered, looking away from Kenma. “I didn’t mean to aim the ball at you. I just got… distracted.”

“Its fine,” Kenma replied. “It was an accident, after all.”

“See, he’s not so bad!” Hinata exclaimed, grinning and taking one of Kenma’s hands.  

He gave Kenma a kiss on the forehead and Kageyama had to fight the urge to say something nasty. As he bit back his words, he politely bowed before going off to speak to Daichi and Nekoma’s captain. The two captains were actually caught off guard when he apologized to them.

“Please forgive me for disrupting practice,” he said. “I promise it will never happen again!”

 “Okay,” Daichi said. “It was an honest mistake, though. Go finish warming up and then you can join the game.”

“Yes!”

“In the future, be careful where you aim those serves, first year,” the Nekoma captain warned, his eyes narrowed. “If you harm Kenma again, you’re really gonna regret it.”

Kageyama simply bowed and went off to finish stretching. From where he was warming up, he could see what was going on in the game. So far Nekoma was in the lead by a few points, but the rotation had just changed so that Hinata was in the front. When Nekoma served the ball, Noya was easily able to receive it.

“Nice one!” Tanaka called to his friend.

“Thanks!” Noya replied.

Next, the ball went to Suga, who tossed it in the air in Hinata’s direction when Hinata had called for it.

“Kenma, watch what I can do!” Hinata yelled right as he jumped and spiked the ball, earning Karasuno a point.

“Very good, Shouyou,” Kenma replied, a small smile on his face.

Jealousy roughly tugged at Kageyama’s heart once more. He wasn’t surprised at all when Hinata rushed off the court to give Kenma a quick little victory smooch before running back to his spot. Disgusted, Kageyama turned away so his back was facing the court and continued to stretch.

So this was what he was going to have to deal with? There wasn’t really much he could do about it, anyway. He already saw how ugly jealousy could make him, so he knew doing anything about it would only cause more trouble.

Maybe in time, he’ll get over this stupid little crush. That’s what he hopes for because it had been a serious problem. For now, he’ll just have to watch in pain as the boy he loves kisses somebody else.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it! ^.^


End file.
